The Magic of a Fenchurch Christmas
by ComedySuze
Summary: Gene doesn't enjoy Christmas for many reasons, he hides a secret from a previous Christmas which he hasn't told anyone about. Alex takes it upon herself to show him how to embrace the festivities and the ways of loving someone who you consider close to you.
1. Chapter 1

**This a story I've had in mind for over a month, I thought I'd best share it on here. **

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - The Magic Feeling of a Fenchurch Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

"Just because Christmas is coming, it doesn't mean my dartboard needs decking with shiny whiny tinsel. Anyone visiting might think I've had a knock to the head and wonder if it's caused me to go soft ." Gene made a typical fuss as normal, right on time.

The prospective thought of the festive season had certainly excited every single Fenchurch East detective, apart from one - Gene. Despite doing his utmost to make an annoying song and dance about how much he didn't enjoy the festive season, the Detective Chief Inspector still managed to take a sudden break from his work duties and walked into the main office to watch Ray hanging up a draping tinsel across the solid walls of the office.

"Oh cheer up Guv, it's Christmas for crying out loud. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you've got to start behaving like Fenchurch East's answer to Mr Scrooge." Ray decided to defend the Christmas decorations.

"I'm nothing like Mr Scrooge, Raymondo. You've known for years, the only thing I like about it, is the kissing under the mistletoe with a lucky northern bird." Gene pulled a brooding look, as he didn't take too kindly to the DI's suggested comparison.

Alex who had considerately helped her fellow DI out, by handing him each of the tinsel pieces, could tell Gene didn't look quite delighted at the promising prospect of stuffing his gob with as many mince pies as possible. She decided to have a chat with him and so respectfully took him to one side to the far right hand corner of the office, away from the team.

"Ray's got a good point. God help us when the Christmas staff party happens next Thursday night, if you're still kicking up a fuss. Look let me just say, this time of year is about relaxing and enjoying yourself, not about burying yourself with dozens of unfinished or unread document files. Just try to take work off your mind if you can when we're all attending the party."

Gene knew she was absolutely right, that he was increasingly getting on everybody's else nerves by making an unwanted scene. He wasn't surprised at all by the entertaining fact that she was playing some sort of peacemaker "As I said Bolls, the only part of Christmas I do happen to bloody enjoy is, sharing a kiss with any lucky bird. However I don't like to make much of a kerfuffle about it, that's all." He finally revealed his reasons.

Of course he knew she would go to even greater lengths to make damn well sure he opens up more, on why he wasn't up for partying at the best time of the year for a get together. "What more do you want me to tell you?, that I can shake and wiggle my arse perfectly when I'm dancing one on one with someone." He couldn't resist slightly grinning after making this unexpected comment to her.

He stopped grinning as soon as he cottoned on to the sudden thought regarding how much detail he'd actually blurted out in front of her. _Bloody Hell what must she be thinking now? just what smart aleck ideas has my big gob gone and given her now? _

"It just wouldn't be right, if you didn't put an appearance in at the Christmas party. So can I tempt you to turn up, if you promise to share a slow dance with me next Thursday evening?" Alex blushed much after proposing this. Occasionally she relished the chances which were given to, in dropping sensitive hints when the two of them coherently felt comfortable and relaxed in each other's company.

"What if I suddenly fancy more than a slow dance Bolls. What would might your answer be to do this?" Gene was pretty much up for the challenge of doing the same thing as well. Tongue-in-cheek and provocative flirting wasn't something he could necessarily adapt to sometimes each and every time, they found themselves being left alone together inside the CID office. As much as he hated the thought, he knew he needed a proper kick up the backside to boost his shaky confidence, if he was going to make headway in his working and non professional relationship with Alex.

"Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting, Gene?" Her eyes as well as her ears couldn't believe it, something she never expected to honestly hear or witness him telling her. The clear fact being that he was showing her a more marvelous and charming side to him that nobody hadn't properly seen before. the profound, easy-to-read look he was giving her presently almost nearly rendered her speechless.

Both Fenchurch detectives found themselves growing closer to each other in a mere matter of moments. However before anything could further be put into words within their conversation, Shaz interrupted when she came over to join her colleagues and she notified Gene of a crucial phone call.

"Guv there's a call for you, a Mr Thomas Henderson, claiming he's returning a call you made yesterday to him." She soon left them alone together.

"Okay, I'll take it in a minute Granger." To tell the truth, the unquestionable look of frustration on Gene's face said it all really. Why couldn't he and Alex have chosen somewhere more private and sequestered to talk, out-of-the-way, away from the rest of the team instead. He could tell, she was finding it absolutely difficult to hide her own disappointment as well.

So unwilling to leave her feeling just as unhappy as he felt, Gene narrowed the gap between them and gave her some hopeful optimism instead. "We'll pick this up again, that's a bloody certifiable promise, the Manc Lion's definitely keeping to." He knowingly chuckled, with intention. One sniff of his aftershave threatened to become her fervent undoing right there and then, as she tried not to breathe it in for a second time.

She started wondering straightaway, just which fascinating plans could he precisely be rustling up ? _Maybe he's swallowing his pride and he's already got the mistletoe ready in one of his desk drawers in his office. Might explain why he doesn't want any decorations placed up in there._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days, he was now purposely playing hard to get. She couldn't be certain on whether he might be remaining faithful to the promise he'd made four days ago or whether he'd sadly gone and forgotten about it. The playful and tantalizing manners he'd demonstrated on Friday, seemed likely to have disappeared from his mind altogether.

Now she just wished the Christmas party would hurry up and happen as soon as possible. She couldn't accurately concentrate as much, especially on the incomplete work documents she had on her desk. Her eyes regularly kept glancing across towards Gene's office, which was ajar, glorious sunshine filtered through from the DCI's squared office window. There was no doubt or mistake about it that Tuesday morning, he looked remarkably impeccable and officially shaggable. _Stop fantasizing about him._

At the Christmas party in two nights time, it was obvious that one of them surely needed to make the right statement by making the first move. She laughed to herself when she started to visualize Gene dressed up in a see-through Father Christmas costume, complete with a glowingly red hat, this suddenly gave her a brilliant idea.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene looked broodingly while he was managing to have a much-needed shave in the men's toilets. Confidence and expectation surfaced within his mind and thoughts, as he was encouragingly getting himself geared up for the annual party. He didn't know what to expect for this year's one, whichever way he considered it, it was more than likely that the usual shenanigans may ensue again nonetheless. It was actually quite predictable. One minute there might be carefree banter and the next, embarrassing scenes would occur all of a sudden.

He sucked in deep breath while splashing a tad amount of water against both of his cheeks, wanting to make sure they looked smoother as a snooker ball. Once confirmed, he then gave the top of his chest a once over as well. If he longed to feel Alex's hands meandering themselves across his upper chest, then he ought to know whether perhaps if it appeared to look in perfect condition, smooth-chested wise. As it turned out, he responded with sheer surprise when he discovered that it was. _No doubt Bolly will practically be begging me, to let her pinch my biceps when the chance comes for her._

Gene smirked to himself thoughtfully, before remembering to casually redo the buttons on his purple shirt. _"If_ _she's tempted to, s__he'll probably even try to pinch my arse afterwards, the Cheeky mare." _His gut feeling happen to tell him so. Undoubtedly she was a smart thinker and she certainly had her own particular annoying ways of, driving him up the wall once in a while. However this easily added things up for him because he could work out just when she might try buttering him up or sweet-talk him into following one of her suggestions, about something work-wise or a type of bottle of house rubbish. Without a doubt, she'll be pretty doing a repeat performance at this party.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracing the Christmas do with his presence was turning out to feel, well rather incomparable to say the least. A much slightly better improvement on the last few years' ones. This year's seemingly had more of a merry and a celebratory feel than usual. Gene tried to engage and involve himself more in one or two different conversations, he wasn't having much luck, as the conversations were boring to listen to. Thankfully, soon enough he was able to share a noteworthy talk with DC Skelton, who'd prominently and impressively managed to smarten himself up well for this special occasion.

"Glad to see you're not kicking up a storm this time around, Guv." Chris said, he didn't wish to put an unwelcome dampener on the Guv's unusually upbeat mood right at that moment.

"Just thinking that's all, something about what DI Drake suggested to me last week and how it's best to stick to a promise." Learning from a few past mistakes of when he use to stubbornly allow his big gob to blurt out way too much information, Gene now decided not to divulge too much detail at present.

As he glanced momentarily over his left shoulder towards where the tasty looking put-on buffet was laid out - the luscious and flavorsome buffet consisted of pink wafers, mini sausage rolls, mini Yorkshire puddings, mini Christmas cake slices, mince pies and snowman biscuits, topped off with scotch and plenty of bottles of house rubbish.

Gene's formidable attention then ricochet away as soon as he caught a breathtaking glimpse of Alex, who was standing nearby there. Both the detectives breathed a steady sigh of admiration, as their eyes skimmed across the other side of the hall, in her direction. Without question she had effortlessly gone to great length and made a long list on what dresses to wear or not to wear, with the purposeful aim of ensuring he wouldn't be able to take his complimentary eyes off her all night long.

Predictably for that reason, she was essentially proved right, Gene feasted his eyes immensely on her as she gradually made her way across the room to him and Chris.

"Wow...DI Drake looks fuc..." Gene gave the Detective Constable a delicate shove, which caught the young detective off guard.

"I suggest you better stop drooling and making sheep's eyes at DI Drake, Christopher otherwise she might start to find this amusing." Gene nonchalantly tried to encourage the young man to consider, adhering to the suggestion in which he'd made.

When Alex chose to stand ceremoniously beside Gene, in next to no time Chris soon enough acknowledged the observable closeness and strong chemistry between his colleagues. Seeing this happening, eventually persuaded him into leaving them alone together to talk.

"So what do you think of my dress? Anything conspicuously standing out for you, that have caught your eyes attention?" Alex asked him, knowing inasmuch so, that he wouldn't make the effort by rushing himself in giving her an answer.

Prompting her into deciding on, giving a demonstrative twirl instead just for him. She only did one 360 degree turn in one go, she wasn't aware when she spun around, that the hem of her dress may have unintentionally revealed way too much detail. In the process she'd flashed her silky underwear in front of him, much to Gene's contented delight. She then stopped after gathering what the look on his face was really all about.

"I think I've seen a fair amount already Bolly, enough to happily add to my daydreams ." Gene smirked, willingly hinting as he thoroughly responded to her brought up question. In the typical machismo way he didn't once offer any eye to eye communication whilst he was discussing this with her. _Oh give me strength, I bet he's picturing me in some fetching sexy underwear now. _She had mixed feelings, annoyance being the first and enjoyment being the second. Now and again he partially had the habit of asking for a playful jab in the arm because of the frivolous way he behaved sometimes.

"My eyes are up here Gene, not above my chest." She couldn't control her enjoyment any longer, as she suddenly started giggling. The reason was because he wasn't reliably paying enough close attention to her again. Clearly he wasn't the greatest of listeners of whom she had the unintended privilege of discussing, however she did generously admire him for attempting to make half the effort to listen.

"My eyes run wild once they set themselves on a sexy spectacle." Gene tried to give a good explanation, he was keeping those long fingertips of his crossed and feeling hopeful that she wasn't going to find plenty of reasons to try to tease him regardless.

He ran his left-handed fingertips slowly through the exquisiteness of his golden short length hair. He couldn't help doing this, three times in all. She presumed, perhaps he might be visualizing her hands running freely as they caressed tantalizingly throughout his silky smooth hair. She knew probably wasn't the most excellent or gifted of Psychologists when it came to reading someone's thoughts, however she reckoned that Gene's nonsensical brain must almost certainly have another peculiar mind of its own.

She smirked eloquently to herself. "Let's dance shall we, a slow one maybe. Either way it's up to you to decide ." Alex was naturally longing to share that belated dance with the much well-respected and experienced male detective, who still was unbelievably spending far too much time, staring at her hourglass figure and her breasts. She didn't know whether to slap some common sense into him or go with the flow by convincing him to stand inches away from her, once they got their lingering dance underway.

"I don't do any fast paced dancing, end of." He was very much favoring the prospect of performing a slow dance with her despite the fact his heart wasn't enthusiastically intent on possibly quickening their dance.

"So is this your way of telling me you're not up to challenge of showing me what great dance moves, you're capable of performing?" Alex looked determined to find out why. Within a matter of a microsecond Gene stepped forward and tugged on both of her wrists with his hands.

"It is, anyhow so Bolly are we gonna stand here all night, exchanging playful remarks back and forth or are you waiting for me, to surprisingly sweep you off those lovely feet of yours?" Gene wished she'd be able to soon enough hurry up and confirm this, instead of just standing there at a standstill, gazing in amazement at him.

"I don't see why not, seeing as you're more than happy to insist." Alex gave her last answer. Her eyes were still supremely admiring the well dressed, smart-looking man standing opposite her. Gene gave an expressed look of relief, this thankfully helped to make him feel more relaxed than usual. His eyes narrowed as they glimpsed down at their now interlaced hands.

For the first time in his sometimes unchallenged life, in all honesty he was looking forward to breaking new ground where his corresponding life outside Fenchurch East maybe concerned. He was remembering something Sam had once mentioned to him. ._"Your life's worth living for, once love comes knocking on the door for you. When it does, seize the opportunity. Promise yourself, you're not going to throw it away for meani__ngless one night stands."_

"The Man Lion behaving gentleman like, the impossible has finally become a reality" Alex couldn't honestly believe it, _obviously the fates have conspired to_ _play matchmaker but there's something I'd like to know firs_t, _what's happened to the beer loving, obnoxious, brooding & brash Gene Hunt I know? _she questioned herself. Gene soothingly ran his hand against the fine sensation of her back and began their dance.

"Anyone watching?" Gene asked, he didn't essentially realize whatsoever, that he was making himself look like a proper fairy by asking this. For her own amusement, Alex benefited and kindly took advantage of his diffidence by thinking of a good reply to give him.

She used both of her eyes to roam every corner of the dance hall. An answer sprung up in her thoughts. "Yes Ray's watching, he's giving you two thumbs up. Look over there by the front stage." She gestured with her head as she gave a small nod.

Of course Gene had fallen hook, line and sinker for the white lie she'd just commented about, he decided to take a look for himself. "Where?...Trying to fool the Manc Lion. Ray's not even bothered to put a showing in, yet..." It didn't take long for him to gather that she hadn't told the truth, he wasn't impressed to say the least.

Not surprisingly, she already knew this. She hoped this wouldn't spoil their enjoyable dance together. Gene was becoming a natural at this, she wondered why he'd constantly felt embarrassed about being seen dancing alone or with somebody else. She needed to know the real, plausible truth behind his reasons. If perhaps he didn't tell her then, she wouldn't clearly to resort Plan B if Plan A were to go pear-shaped. Plan B, would mean performing a sing along to one of the Christmas songs being played over the loudspeakers or them sharing advice over how a man should respect and treat a woman well while on a date, which may encourage him to open up more.

"My apologies. you're a wonderful dancer by the way Gene. If it's possible, can I suggest perhaps we make a deal together, you tell me why you've sometimes felt awkward about dancing and I promise I'll give you the best kiss you've experienced under the mistletoe." She decided to lay everything on the line with him, she was hopeful he may follow suit.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - The Magic Feeling of a Fenchurch Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

The next song begun, a non Christmas one, Culture Club's Do You Want to Hurt Me. In a nutshell, left everyone in the hall looking surprised. After being forced to listen to one line of the song, Gene raised an eyebrow at it as well as brooding over an answer to give to Alex. "What's to tell? When it comes to dancing, me and it don't measure up well together anymore." Gene scrupulously explained but typically he didn't potentially give away as much as originally expected.

Pushing a few thoughts aside, Alex's mind refocused again on their current inspiring dance. There were one or two moments where she presumed, Gene might just surprisingly lean towards her and deliver an unexpected kiss to her lips, well he did have the tendency of not wanting to wait much long for certain things to happen, she knew this from having witnessing him behaving this way a few times. To any fellow Fenchurch East and West detectives, policemen or sergeants viewpoint, from the way they were constantly gazing into each other's eyes, the two of them would more than likely be mistaken for an intimate, loved up couple.

"You shouldn't need to feel ashamed just because dancing isn't something you like doing now and again. Alex tried to reason sensibly with him. At the same time she was desperately trying to keep her eyes off him after catching a glimpse of him shaking those flawless hips of his. Although he wasn't a person who particularly liked being told or encouraged to consider doing the right thing, maybe the reassurance she'd given was now somehow becoming relevant for him.

"Probably best sticking to your day job Bolly. I appreciate the advice though." He respectfully thanked her, in good time. When his hand began to caress her back, the wonderful feel of the silliness of her dress against his hand, threatened to become his undoing right there and then._ Bollocks to this, I want Bolly. Can't hold back any longer. Can't carry on this shielded charade anymore she'll think I'm not interested, if I don't make a move. _His inner, deepest of thoughts started bugging him. He certainly knew he had to overcome his overbearing pride and then hopefully go on to grasp his chance sooner or later.

She didn't respond by any means as her mind looked half elsewhere, so he decided to cheer her up a little by making fun of whatever she might be thinking about. "What's the matter now Bolly? Let me guess...all the elves want to push you in Father Christmas' direction. Well you'd better tell them, they'll have to try to get themselves through the Manc Lion first before getting to you." Gene remarked ironically. Naturally he was gradually beginning to discover the true and heartwarming meaning of Christmas.

"I hardly think they'll succeed. My main goal's already working to a greater effect." Alex admitted, she was going along with the concocted suggestion as well, truthfully she was finding it enjoyable but she hadn't bargained on it becoming difficult when it amounted to her trying to restrain any thoughtful laughter she was thinking about .

"So what's getting you hot under the collar then Bolly? Don't go denying there's nothing up. Nothing goes unnoticed by The Manc Lion these days, these eyes of mine are like magnets when it comes to identifying someone who looks unhappy and in need of a good old chat with me." Without a reason of a doubt Gene pretty much knew how she would regularly conduct herself from time to time.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it, if I told you everything." She snapped out of yet another daydream about him when they both spun around in their dance, she had also managed to catch him keeping a close watch on her.

"Tell me what? Come on blurt it out woman, for crying out loud." If truth be told, Gene didn't think it was necessary for him to find himself being kept in the dark, while he waited patiently for her to enlighten him on what naughty ideas or thoughts she had in that pretty mind of hers.

"I'd rather not, as it might spoil the fun I've had behind your back tonight, without you knowing." She was annoyingly keeping her thoughts under wraps.

"Oh, So I probably misread what you said few minutes ago, suggesting a promised kiss under the mistletoe." Gene chose to remind her, honestly didn't fancy a kiss under the mistletoe, as he wanted something bigger and long-lasting right at that reasonable moment. A fluent and confident kiss with her, hopefully she had considering or fantasizing about this as well. He wasn't quite begging or nagging her to tell him but he was relying on her, straightaway to confirm this.

Alex peeked around to see what everyone else was doing thus far, from the looks of it they appeared more so on their finest behaviour this year. "Why don't we go outside." She signaled a nod towards the front entranceway of the dance hall.

"And you're telling this because?..You're afraid Raymondo's ears are gonna twitch and that he might start poking his nose into our conversation? " Of course Gene knew, that every so often she didn't enjoy being the centerpiece of unneeded gossip.

"Yes that's pretty much it nevertheless ." She casually helped to straighten the confirmation up of this. She smiled with such breathtaking affection especially when his left hand carefully reached for hers, she then gently grasped his hand immediately. Alex didn't want to let go of his hand just yet as she held it close to where she could feel her heart beating.

"So are we gonna start making a move to head outside or not? or would you prefer us to start getting two ridiculous thumbs up from Raymondo?" He tried to cogently nudge her into delivering a decent enough answer when she was ready. _The naughty mare always loves to keep me waiting until I start kicking off because of mind-numbing boredom. _She suddenly surprised the DCI by eagerly ushering him out from the main hall where everybody was still gathered closely together. Father Christmas hats were now being handed out and passed around to most of the attendees there.

"So how much longer are you planning on playing the waiting game with me then Bolls?" Gene asked, the moment the two of them stepped outside into the cold night weather. They both found themselves wondering whether perhaps coming outside to stand on the slippery surfaced pavement was such a good idea in the first place, given that they were, in fact shivering considerably. Gene had actually thought about maybe offering her to lay his overcoat across the back of her shoulders, to help to keep her warm and comforted.

She could see the look of expectancy and hopefulness in both of his eyes and impatience within his body language. So she decided to act as honestly as she possibly could with him.

"Okay if you want the truth, I'll be more than happy to tell you everything. Firstly, I can't stop thinking about you all the time. Secondly, I'm always dreaming about you every night. You might laugh with what the last thing is that I'm going to tell you about. Looking into those dazzling and gorgeous eyes of yours, makes me want you here and now. You didn't know, did you. How capable they've become, especially by making a woman weak at the knees?"

Gene's head flew up, with his chin raised and he was still giving her that knicker-melter look with those magnificent eyes of his. Obviously he maybe quietly acknowledging, taking in everything she'd just happened to have mentioned to him. After all it had seemingly been plenty of detailed information for him to absorb. In any circumstantial situation in which he usually might find himself suddenly in, he would prefer to exercise his opinionated views as soon as possible. However now he looked stuck on what type of answer to reply with, it was far unlikely that he might intentionally be considering to admit this out loud.

"Gene? I need to know what you're thinking. Please let me know, anytime soon... if possible." She was counting on him, to say something soon enough preferably.

She could still feel the joie de vivre of Gene's eyes boring into hers, with such curiosity and admiration. Snow started to drift and fall around where they had chosen to stand, by the "Fenchurch police Christmas 1983 party" signpost outside the front entrance of the Fenchurch main hall.

"Gene say something? anything at least?" She expressed a nervous look, assuming he might rebuff or say something inappropriate instead, which unfortunately might offend her. She didn't wish to excuse him of purposely taking as much time as possible but this lengthy silence and the elongated stares were beginning to get on her nerves. She wished she hadn't said anything now and frustratingly she went to turn away from him. Nonchalantly Alex began to make her own way back inside, alas she was unable to get at least a metre away as she felt her right arm surprisingly getting held back.

"Don't go getting all bloody melodramatic on me Bolly. You know, there's one thing I cannot be having now, is my best female Detective Inspector mentally crumbling over something so simple." Gene was his usual, predictable self again as he tried to recommend her to rise above her doubts. He hadn't never once considered the likelihood of him turning into an advise giver before. Currently, he wasn't doubting the belief at all that he could be a rubbish and useless advice-giver. It was proving practically handy for him, when able to help out anybody who required his opinions.

"Why do you care?, Gene you've probably always seen me more as a friend and colleague than a girlfriend anyway." She couldn't unequivocally look him in the eye as she was momentarily feeling somewhat ashamed and reluctant around him.

"You couldn't be more wrong Bolls, of course I bloody well care enough about you, even though sometimes I don't like to admit it now and again. You mean more to me for ways you're unaware of." Gene eventually got mostly everything off his chest in one go. Alex looked astonishingly at him, her mind abuzz as she was questioning the thought of, what had he genuinely meant by the last comment. She wasn't sure on what an answer to respond with.

"Looks I'm gonna have to spell it out for you, seeing as the cat's probably got your tongue." Gene insisted, he couldn't believe how much his mind was yelling at him, to daringly scoop Alex in his arms and give her the finest kiss on the lips she's ever been given in her life. Without saying another word, he willingly drew her towards him by scooping his only available hand around her immaculate waist.

With gusto they both individually followed their gut feelings, in making the more important first move. The smell of Gene's aftershave, left a tingling sensation effect, when she breathed it in with her nose. She fluttered her eyelashes significantly as soon as Gene further closed the gap between them. She was still sensibly trying to get her head around these sudden turn of fortunate events. Within a matter of seconds they had sealed their first soft and tender kiss.

Once he'd finally freed her right hand, she then carefully placed and positioned both hands around to the back of his head. Alex was drowning in his kiss, embracing him as much as she could. Her hands were meandering everywhere, from the roughness of the back of his neck, the gorgeous, curvaceous feel of his shoulders to his upper part of his back. She was putting just about everything into their kiss, passion, urgency and tenderness. They pulled away minutes later, soon as they managed to remember where exactly they were.

"I always use to have these, passionate fantasizes of how our first kiss would be like. We'd be kissing one minute and the next minute we'd be pretty much tearing the clothes off each other. You'd be throwing me on the bed..." She couldn't help it, her thoughts were all over the place left, right and center, as she gave plenty of detail away much. Which came as an irresistible shock to Gene.

"Steady on Bolls...that's painting a smutty picture. I'm not sure my ears can delicately handle so much information in one go." Gene chuckled, he gave a complacent look.

"Did I say too much?" Her cheeks blushed and reddened when she acknowledged this, pouring out perspicuous details of her wildest of fantasies to the man who had unknowingly been to blame for these, had now left her believing she should better be thinking properly in future before she decides to speak out.

"Yes you did, all you needed was a loudspeaker to broadcast this over." Gene grinned, clearly enjoying the view of observing her blushing with embarrassment. Of course he figured out that maybe tomorrow when everybody would be working on the last Friday before Christmas, she might willingly resort to looking for ways to get her own back on him because he'd presumed he was in the right for finding her reaction funny to watch. Gene started to wonder all of a sudden if he might be proven correct regarding this, when without warning she chose to give him a prod in the left shoulder.

"Suppose I deserve that, given that my big gob's gone and said too much Bolls." Gene said, joking aloud. He gave her bum a squeeze with his hands, which caused her to squeal with profound delight.

"Yes it has, you chirpy flirter Gene Hunt. I think it deserves a £50 fine for saying far too much."

"Never been called a flirter before, that's always been more Raymondo's specialty when it comes to him chatting up birds." Gene mentioned, something he had always known about.

They both dared to glance around the nearby main street, luckily nobody was hanging around, maybe the poor weather had put them off that night. This also put an interesting thought in Gene's mind as he was hoping they could sneak off from the party without being caught, by one of the interfering detectives from the other station. Her flat was nearest the option for them, at least it was a 10-15 minute drive.

"Why don't we...uhm...you know, go back to yours?" Gene's voice sounded more differently than normal as the weather was beginning to considerably get too much for him. "It's kind of soppy isn't it, me kissing those bloody gorgeous lips of yours, while it's snowing around us. Like something out of a Cary Grant, Romantic Comedy." He still couldn't get his head around all of this as it was proving difficult to adapt himself to. He knew he could do being taught a lesson on the basic steps of love and intimacy, he just didn't want to mention this out loud just yet.

"I don't see any point of us, staying at the Christmas party anyway. So my flat it is then." She smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't hardly fit the key inside the keyhole, in a bid to unlock the door. Gene's overgrown willingness, to tell the truth was getting somewhat out of hand, for her to put up with. "Doesn't take too long to open the door Bolls." He tantalizingly purred by her left ear, knowing how might overwhelmingly be turned on, by the throaty yet softened sounds he was making. Also it hadn't actually gone overlooked, of the fact he had his arms anchored around her waist from behind, while his chin rested itself on the top of her shoulder.

"No funny business please Gene, as I'm trying to unlock this. So at least try to give me a chance to get us both through the first, okay." Alex said, she couldn't control her giggling, Honest-to-god this man seemingly had no proper, clear enough clue on how to manage to keep any particular excitement under wraps. He couldn't keep his hands off her especially as soon as she was finally able to let them both inside her flat.

Once he mindfully followed her inside, Gene's lips then resumed their pursuit of wondrous longing, he felt determined to make her become outrageously wild for him. So he persisted with the purpose he'd set out to do, by picking up on from where they left off, a few minutes earlier. Making sure his lips will be getting themselves re-acquainted with the side of her neck and her shoulder blades.

"I could have you arrested for, firstly for you jumping me from behind and secondly because your hands keep trying to fondle my breast when the opportunity comes up for you." Alex said, calling attention to this evident fact despite stumbling on the lack of concentration while thinking and talking concurrently. As nothing could visibly be seeing within the flat, given that it was black. Her hand skillfully reached for the wall switch, which took her only ten seconds to find before she switched it on. He only withdrew his adorable neck kisses when she coughed to get his attention.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him.

"Sod the bloody drink." Gene mumbled rather loudly. Not wasting another pointless moment of being forced to wait longer, Gene took the gentle approach as he pulled her back and then expertly spun her around.

"I'll take that answer as no then, shall I?" She burst out laughing when he gave a pouting look at her, apparently the detective was far from impressed by her recent comment. She was going to get her unanticipated comeuppance whether she liked it or not, Gene Hunt spiced up style. Before he could tell her that this might be happening, Alex put pay to it as her left hand suddenly held on to his.

Naturally she had already cottoned on to what Gene's intentions were right at that moment and because he had surprisingly turned down the offer of a refreshment drink. She knew now where things between would be leading to. She glanced across the living room, which was proficiently decorated to the nines with swathes of tinsel and festive lights. She then lead Gene over to where her bedroom door was. Without having to look over her shoulder, she could sense him, hopelessly attempting to do the honorable task of removing his jacket, crocodile boots and sky blue socks, in a hurry.

"Mind the tree, will you Gene." The sudden need to remind him to treat every household belonging within the living room needed mentioning sooner or later as she knew that sometimes he had the habit at work, of knocking office items of his desk after he'd taken the liberty of taking a breather and taking things easy by putting both feet up across the desk.

"I'll be minding a lot more if you to proceed to carry on with playing this _"Let's tease Gene at Christmas game"_ For once Gene wasn't up for the challenge right at that moment, of boosting his ego by providing the mother of all remarks. All he essentially had on playing on his mind was how confident his first time with Alex might turn out._ "Don't bugger this up. I want this, she wants this. I'm not gonna be disappointing her because I bloody well love her" _ soon they were standing align, next to the bedroom door. Alex couldn't control her feelings any longer, securely throwing both arms around him. After she placed her hand at the back of his head, she then drew him in towards her. They locked lips once again, Gene managed to potently nudged the bedroom door open and not wasting yet another moment, he lead them both inside while they continued fervently kissing.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes, The Magic of a Fenchurch Christmas**

**Chapter 3**

Alex had always wondered whether Gene might be a passionate or a gentle person when it came to lovemaking. She presumed the first choice however much to her surprise, she soon found herself being proved incorrect as Gene harmoniously held her against the cold surface of the bedroom door. She could feel the heat from his body especially when, he kissed her lips so naturally and with such tenderness and satisfaction. She genuinely felt her heart starting to melt at this point as she knew deep down that he wanted to make this first time for the two of them, extra special.

She ran her hands across both of his extensive yet very impressive shoulders considering that she was easily responding to his confident kisses. He gently lead her over to the right hand side of the double bed and positively pressed his chest up against hers. Proving he wasn't at all shy nor nervous with regards to their prospering and blossoming intimacy, Gene irreverently slipped a hand beneath the strap of her silky medium length dress and tenderly used to it to caress her shoulder and above the valley between her breasts. Which caused Alex to give a breathless response.

He gave her left breast a squeeze which then bought out, another breathless yet excited response from her cherry, glossy lips. Despite how heightened her feelings were right at that moment. She was still capable of noticing that Gene was still fully clothed. "Can I at least undress you Gene?"

"Be my guest Bolly." Gene didn't seem to mind at all. He grinned satisfyingly as he observed her hands desperately fumbling over the bottom buttons on his shirt. Thankfully after a few minutes, Alex's hands were able to overcome their moments of over-excitement before eventually then successfully managing to undo one button at a time, no rushing intended. She was reasonably eager to feel the firmness of his upper chest.

Within a few minutes or so, Gene's shirt was quickly discarded and tossed on the floor. He could tell that this woman had her heart set on doing unimaginable and sensual things to him, which actually didn't surprise him when he acknowledged this. For him this was beginning to suddenly feel like one of his treasured dreams coming true. Not wanting to wait another second or minute and spurred on by his bettered self-confidence, Gene couldn't resist trailing butterfly kisses against the side of her neck. _"Sod it, I'm going to make love to her, the good old-fashioned Gene Hunt way."_

His lips were indescribable and gorgeous to sense and feel for Alex. Despite wishing to take things slowly and tenderly, Gene knew exactly which certain, guaranteed ways to fuel her inner passion. Soon enough she started to set her eyes on ridding Gene of his tailor trousers and boxers, she knew this had to happen sooner or later given that she could feel his bulge brushing against her thigh. She ran her hands across his now bare shoulders and his naked, smooth-shaven chest, with such admiration.

As she gazed deeply and profoundly into his renowned and glorious crystal-like eyes, she could tell instantly as soon as she saw the magic glint in his eyes that they portrayed so much more, undiscovered magnificent things about him. She was happily looking forward to finding out just what these mysterious, greats things might turn out to become. While Alex was still half daydreaming, on his own accord Gene managed to wriggle out of his trousers and boxers, kicking them off within a matter of 30 seconds.

"I see someone's very raring to go, what happened to taking things slowly?" Alex asked, raising the question out of the blue.

"I lied Bolls, I know that doesn't make me the best, convincing bloody liar does it? Normally when you're in the room with me I can't tell a perfect lie without blinking." Gene said, believing this was 100% true.

"It doesn't bother me at all Gene. Now can we stop talking, I want you make love to me Gene." Alex whispered inaudibly next to his earlobe. She caught him taking a gander of her eye-catching dress. She sort of figured out by now, what on earth he must likely be thinking about. Despite his earlier claims of wanting things to move progressively between the both of them, still honestly this man had proven he had no patience nor stillness at all, after suddenly changing his mind. It didn't surprise to see him, getting a perfect eyeful of her nice cleavage.

"You cheeky mare, you're still dressed." Gene said, finally he managed to veer his eyes away from her breasts and look her in the eye.

"Are you suggesting you want to return the favour Gene? The magic of Christmas has really made you see some things differently now hasn't it?" She made a valuable and thought-provoking suggestion, knowing she was reasonably spot on regarding this. She keenly dragged him across the small room, more towards nearer the double bed with her left hand.

"Yes, you better bloody well believe it Bolly. Although I'm still not forgiving Father Christmas for not bringing me a pair of goalkeeping football gloves that I asked for when I was 8. " Gene gave an implying, allusive wink, as he provided a surprisingly detailed response.

She chose not to say anything, as instead she couldn't resist the understandable temptation of smiling thoughtfully to herself. She looked up at him affectionately as he loomed over her, both his hands propounding themselves so adequately as they started to undo the zip on the back of her dress. Within a matter of 10 seconds he had already expertly managed to help Alex out of her dress, she was now only standing clad in her lacy underwear. This reputation almost took Gene's breath away as he reverently admired her from afar, his eyes were still casually glimmering and squinting while doing this.

Regardless of not being a textbook expert of how to romantically please a woman. Gene pushed some of these thoughts aside as he began to unhesitatingly concentrate on fulfilling his and Alex's innermost wish, of wanting to make tonight the start of something magic and memorable between them. In a nonchalant which Alex had never seen express before, he guided them both to stand with their backs to the bed. His eyes worked their perfection, as they adroitly spotted a hair curl of hers out-of-place, Gene promptly moved it behind her ear.

Without mentioning a word, Alex then turned away from him as she went to crawl onto the bed. This gave Gene a perfect excuse to admire and view her divine bum, much to his unmistakable delight.

"Thank you for presenting me with a preferably pleasant sight before me, you daft bugger up there." He softly mouthed to himself, whilst glancing up at the bedroom ceiling. "It's like some poof's done a decent thing for once and handed me, all of my most wanted Christmas presents altogether."

"Gene I can hear you talking to yourself, what on earth's gotten into you tonight?" Alex asked, the moment she turned back round to face him while she was making herself very comfortable on the perfect to the sleep on bed of hers.

"Nothing Bolly, none of your naughty business by the way." For a change, Gene wasn't even tempted to drop any hints whatsoever, he thought he ought to play this in his own playful manner with her.

"I'll find out soon enough, given that I know and have plenty of ways to get you to spill the beans. Anyway are you planning on standing there all night, gazing at me with those seductive eyes of yours or are you planning on joining me on the bed here?" She suggested two interesting choices for him to chew over, she hoped he wouldn't squander the choice he happily accepts.

Gene rubbed the back of his neck, while weighing up these two nominated choices. Another thing he was left feeling surprised to learn about her that evening, was how she had the habit of being straightforward and outspokenly over everything they discussed about in a conversation. It was no wonder, she was wishing for him to make love to her rather sooner than expected.

"Well it's a simple choice for me to make, no difficulty in the slightest bit Bolls." Gene purposefully stretched out his answer. He leisurely made his way towards her. " Of course I'm going to bloody well be joining you in bed, a tip from Raymondo, never leave a bird waiting for more than 10 minutes for you to make the first move." He knew in all probability that he shouldn't have let slip about him, taking a few modern-day tips, which he hadn't heard of before, from DI Carling and DC Skelton on how to successfully charm the knickers off a bird. They reckoned he lacked appeal and personality, which didn't go down too well with their DCI, after they had given him their verdict on why he hadn't pulled a bird.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Alex hintingly remarked. She laid back down on the bed, moving herself sideways on to her right hip. She waited with bated breath, her stomach doing as many somersaults as possible. Gene settled on a decision to undo the always complicated grey button and zip further down on his trousers. Within a minute or two, he had managed to do this without any problems. He wriggled out of them causing the trousers to fall down in a pool to his ankles, kicking them off without any hesitation in the least.

Without a moment to spare, Gene eagerly clambered himself on the bed alongside her, the mattress dipping as he did so. Confidence grew in bounds for him, reaching a hand out to touch and caress her. He firmly ran his hand from the top to the bottom of her divine and cherubic hips, wanting to acquaint himself with them before giving into the growing, flourishing love he suddenly felt for her at that time. Overtime he repeated this, he sensed her expectancy heightening to a greater descent.

"Make love to me Gene...please." She begged him, hopeful he wouldn't hold back no longer. She arched herself up, scooping her hand around to the back of his head and alluringly drew him in closely towards her. Their next kiss was more lingeringly this time, their tongues entwining together with such urgency. Passion oozed out in a large amounts between them in the bedroom. The last of their clothes and underwear was soon removed and tossed on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After flipping each other over for what felt like 6 or 7 times, Alex was now positioned directly above him. She was gaining heaps of confidence as she moved and rocked her hips back and forth, as they were finally making love. Her fingernails were leaving scratch-marks along the top of both of his shoulders. She was focusing greatly especially when she felt his cock moving inside her, teasing constantly. For her this felt absolutely incredible, the warmth of him as he conquered and enveloped her, was certainly doing implausible and surprising things for her, on the outside and from within her body.

"Ohh...Gene!" She could feel her arousal electrifying her from within. Knowing she couldn't get an absolute enough of him. Her natural instincts were willfully playing on her mind, telling her she shouldn't waste another moment, she had to kiss those delightful lips of his again, right this instant. Her eyes dropped down slightly, indulgently and admiringly gazing into his. As she did, she sensed both of his hands still abundantly wandering up and down her body. He flexed his hips and taut biceps while he continued this demonstrative handling of gloriously exploring every beautiful part of her body with his resplendent eyes and hands.

One minute he would slow, limit his movements down and then the next minute he would be quick on the uptake by resuming his rhythmical movements at a faster pace. She had a feeling he might be trying to do this for a laugh or perhaps just to encourage her to, push any last-minute nerves aside and to just this first time with him. This slightly began to annoy her, so as payback, she pushed deeply further, as much as she could as she rode him.

"Sweet Jesus...Bolly. You've definitely know plenty of ways of knowing how to take a lucky bloke by surprise, don't you." Gene's eyes broadly opened as soon as he felt her silken depths pulling him furthermost. In all honesty he couldn't find anyway to describe this feeling, other than _"bloody brilliant". _Once they had adapted to the exquisite rhythms of each other's powerful thrusts, nothing else mattered other than how perfectly their fingertips linked together so remarkably. Gene pushed himself up on his elbows, joining her in a sitting position in the centre of the bed.

He acted on her reassuring, breathless pleas to carry on. He gritted his teeth to regain his self-control in being able to focus properly,, he was driving harder in to her. He could tell through his fluttering eyelashes that she looked rather blown away and in raptures by every single thing he was doing to satisfy her every need. Over the cause of that evening. One thing was for definite, love had almost certainly coming knocking on their doors, he was just unsure on using whatever ways to express it. It had become like a foreign language to him sometimes, however this night in question, he knew had Alex to thank for teaching him the rights and wrongs with regards to this.

A moment later she surprisingly scratched her fingernails across his bum cheeks which caused to jolt in surprise. "You cheeky, sexy mare." He murmured by her earlobe.

Over 20 minutes later, after cries of pleasure and loud swear words resonated from Alex and Gene's lips. Everything, the world around them drifted away as he exploded deeply inside her, with Alex following seconds later. They both flopped back on the mattress together. She placed her left hand across his glistened, cozy chest and rested her head against the side of his chest. Neither of them didn't know what to talk about at first, given that this had come out of the blue for them. Within ten minutes they were both sleeping blissfully in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning; Gene had already gotten up from the bed and had quietly tiptoed into Alex's bathroom, using it for the toilet and to get a wash, by the time she had eventually came to. The bedroom looked like a right mess, clothes scattered everywhere along the carpeted floor. Still this hardly seemed to faze her, smiling the moment she saw that he hadn't gathered his clothes up from the floor, although his striped tie and long belt had noticeably been placed over the mirror-stand by the window. A touch of contentment and amazement overwhelmed her quiet thoughts. Had she and Gene really spent the night together, she couldn't actually believe it. She had to keep feasting her eyes on the pile of clothes which belonged to him, to logically believe it.

She knew she had to get up sooner or later, seeing as she had arranged a few days ago, to go Christmas shopping with Chris and Shaz for last-minute presents. She slipped on one of her silk dressing gown and slightly tightened the belt on it, she therefore slipped her feet into a pair of comfy slippers. Now as she was up and about, she would search around the flat for him. Either he was doing something he hadn't never done before, cooking breakfast for her or perhaps he taking a considerable amount of time inside the bathroom.

Without further ado, Alex silently sneaked out from the bedroom, carefully not making a sound. Right away she delightedly caught a breathtaking glimpse of a half-naked Gene stroll around in the bathroom. She had one thing on her mind, she was desperate to act upon this tantalizing opportunity. She calmly and slowly crept towards the bathroom door, her foot movements came to a halt when all of a sudden, Gene quickly glanced over his right shoulder at the bathroom doorway.

Gene had obviously known Alex was secretly peeking from behind the bathroom door with it being slightly ajar. Clearly her pretty, beautiful eyes couldn't seemingly get enough of his impeccable and wonderful physique nonetheless. His eyes stared back candidly at the steamed and hot covered wall mirror before him, a shrewd smirk soon carved itself across his sensitive lips.

"Bolls...you do know, you could be arrested for spying on a fellow detective, especially if it just so happens to involve a much, well respected DCI."

She knew she had no reason to stay tight-lipped, so stepped out from behind the door and sauntered into the narrowed bathroom to join him. "Really?...that's new, given that I don't think I've actually never even heard of this arrestable offence before." She claimed, giving away a visible smirk as she chanced a moment to playfully tease him.

Gene's eyes had already cornered her pleasant, warm smirk straight away. "Are you accusing me of telling lies DI Bolly Knickers?" He had known precisely what her cunning game was and decided to teach a thing or two, of how not to intentionally getting the upper hand over him particularly, when it came to teasing him seductively.

"I could be." She purposely placed her hands on the belt of her dressing gown, slightly biting down on her bottom lip while doing this. God how she longed and desired to feel those strong yet gentle hands of his, handling her body in the Manc Lion traditional way. She couldn't help but completely appreciate his still drenched, soaked through hair. She was pretty much looking forward to running her fingertips through it.

"Are you trying to seduce me Lady Bolls...again?" Gene asked, pretending to act unaware of her latest intentions.

"I believe I am, Gene." She giggled with affection, giving a cheeky wink to him.

"You're not wearing any clothes underneath your gown, I might have to inspect this." Gene grinned, Alex dashed out from the bathroom as he hurriedly followed behind her. "Christmas is bringing out the downright cheekiness in you Bolly. I thought I'd hate to admit this but now I'm probably glad to say this, it's beginning to have an effect on me too...Come here and let the Manc Lion, kiss those gorgeous lips of yours." He rapidly caught up with her and embraced both arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I know I'm probably a few days early, in saying this...Merry Christmas Gene." She commented.

"Merry Christmas Alex." Gene responded, they kissed, more sweetly this time around.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
